ARCHER sistem
The ARCHER system is a weapon developed originally by the armies of Sweden and Norway during the first decade of the third millenium. As the ARCHER blueprints were lost, the ARCHERs eventually dessapeared for centuries. During the year 10 a.R. a West Patagonian archiver rediscovered the blueprints in a rivadavian library. Development After the blueprints were reported to the EPO high commands, the Consul Walter Martinez authorized the manufacture of the new sistem. It was readapted for modern warfare, however, the system was already too advanced and perfect for west patagonian terrain. The system was remade on 26th march of 10 a.R. And was appointed for massive manufacture for december of the 10 a.R. Due to the Messier War, the ARCHER system was delayed in the middle of the production and was reincorporated to the EPO distribution program after it. Still, some ARCHER units took part of the War, particullarilly during the First Messier Battle and Second Messier Battle. The ARCHER is currently in use for the Zexian-Patagonian War. Characteristics The ARCHER system consists on a self-propelled artillery mounted on a versatile vehicle module. The heart of the sistem is a FH 77 howitzer with a 155 mm ammunition capacity, though rescent ideas of even modern artillery have been very well recieved in the EPO high commands. The FH 77 blueprints came with the ARCHER blueprints, and several models of the howitzer were avialable in the old fashioned west patagonian military equipment of the old days (Before Aberolia). The Vehicle is a 6x6 articulated all terrain vehicle with a remote link between the artillery control and the cabin. The Chassis is a 7 inches of reinforced steel, bulletproof and anti-fragmentation. The cabin is also protected by a 65 mm reinforced glass. Four operators (besides the driver) are required to control the system. All of this is made inside the main cabin, and no external actions are required to arm the artillery and fire. All of the deploy and fire operations are made by computer. 6th Sence Systems have been incorporated to the system, along with the National Database System, allowing the operator to feel the bullet trajectory before and during the fly. It also allows the faster planning and execution of the M.R.S.I. (Multiple Round Simultaneous Impact) mode. Battle Record The Patagonian ARCHER System has been deployed in *Messier War **1st Messier Battle **2nd Messier Battle *Zexian-Patagonian War General Characteristics *Length: 14.1 metres *Width: 3.0 metres *Height: 3.3 - 3.9 metres *Weight: 30 tonnes *Speed: 70 km/h *Range: ~500 km *Crew: 4 (1 driver, 3 operators) or 2 (1 driver and 1 operator) in case of emergencies *Armament: 155 mm/L52 gun howitzer *Rate of fire: 8-9 rounds/min with MRSI (Multiple Round Simultaneous Impact) capability, which means that several shells are released in succession but hit the target simultaneously. *Range (of artillery fire): 30 km with standard shells, 40 km with base-bleed, 60 km with Excalibur *Protection level: 7.62 AP, Mines 6 kg (Level 2 STANAG 4569) *Emergency driving: all wheels - emergency driving equipment (Hutchinson AMVFI) makes it possible to drive with all wheels punctured; it also provides greater protection if the vehicle hits a blast-pressure mine - the same system is used on the all-terrain vehicle Sisu.